Rise Of The Jedi
by NicKenny
Summary: Set after Episode VI. What would happen if Palpatine had set up the One Sith shortly before his death on the Death Star. Based on the experiences of Devron Taa'bat, an OC as he battles the Empire and the Sith alongside many characters from the franchise.
1. Chapter One: Exiles Reunite

This is my first Star Wars Fanfiction. It's set after Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. It's essentially based on the idea that Palpatine set up the One Sith shortly before his death on the Death Star. I hope you all like the first chapter and let me know what you think. By the way, I love reviews! Thanks!

_The majority of characters and locations used in this work of fiction are property of George Lucas, LucasArts and the Star Wars franchise. All the copyrights associated with this story belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story. Lawsuits are not welcome here._

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away._

_**STAR WARS: RISE OF THE JEDI**_

_The Emperor is dead. The Empire is shattered. The Galactic Alliance now closes in on the galaxies capital, CORUSCANT. However, the FORCE is still clouded by the DARK SIDE and rumours of a cult known as the ONE SITH spread. LUKE SKYWALKER leads the Alliance's charge against the Empire, but is in grave danger. His survival rests in the hands of a conflicted Jedi Apprentice, who is filled with hate, loss, rage, confusion and guilt. The Galaxy is in more danger than ever before. The days to come will be filled with war._

A figure strode into a small room, empty but for a small chair and a damaged, cubelike object. He wore long nondescript brown robes, a hood over his head. His hands rose to his hood and pulled it down. He was human, or at least looked human, his head covered in short blond hair, his eyes a dark green colour. A scar curved around the side of his left eye, stretching from his forehead to his cheek. His name was Devron Taa'bat. He was a Jedi.

Devron Taa'bat sat down as the holographic transmitter began to power up. It was, essentially, a piece of kriff, unsuitable for actual retail. However, Devron no longer had the option of purchasing equipment from respectable traders, forced to deal with low-life smugglers in some of the less savoury parts of Coruscant. Order 66 had changed a lot of the things. If a faulty transmitter was the worst of Devron's problems, that would be fine. Sadly, it wasn't.

The machine whirred painfully. Devron winced but regained his composure, praying that the damned machine would manage to transmit. He fingered the lightsaber by his side, swearing to himself that he would track down the piece of Bantha fodder that had sold the transmitter to him, when it beeped harshly, almost as if in annoyance, and the outlines of other people began to form in the room.

As the outlines became more detailed Devron took stock of those sitting before him. He nodded to the Jedi in front of him, a Toguta female, muttering "Master," and raising his left hand to his forehead in a sign of subservience. He looked around at the Jedi gathered, some human, some not so much. He smiled in recognition as his eyes passed over each person gathered. Everyone appeared to be present, a welcome scenario in a galaxy that was openly trying to kill them and their kind. Twelve present. A far cry from the numbers that had once populated the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. Twelve Jedi left in the universe. Thirteen, if the son of Anakin Skywalker was counted. Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi had much faith in the boy. Devron had to admit that they had been right. The boy had openly fought the Empire and as a result both the Emperor and Vader were dead and the Empire itself was in total disarray. A result that would have seemed impossible only a year ago.

Devron frowned as the all too familiar feeling of anger rose up in him. He had long proposed that they, as the last of the Jedi, had to come out of hiding and join with the Galactic Alliance in fighting the Empire, not just merely providing intelligence to spies belonging to the Alliance. His proposals had, however, been vetoed by the Council, who had insisted on remaining true to their original purpose. To recruit and train Jedi while in exile until the day when they would have the power to finally defeat the Empire. That day had come, Devron fervently believed. It was time to come out of hiding. It was time to fight back.

The Togruta to whom he had referred to as "Master" stood up. All the eyes in the room were on her. "This meeting of the Grand Jedi Council has been called by the Apprentice Devron Taa'bat. He proposes that now is the time for us to reveal ourselves to the universe. I give the floor to him." She then sat down. The room filled with quiet murmuring as she sat which Devron ignored. He stood up, and was about to speak when another figure appeared. A Zabrak. Devron paused, staring at her, confusion and anger springing up inside him.

He turned to the Jedi Master, anger clear in his face. "What is she doing here?" he spat out. "I was under the impression that this was the _Jedi_ Order. Since when did we allow kriffing Sithspit into our ranks."

The Zabrak that had appeared winced, teary eyed, while the Togruta Master remained stone faced before his fury. "The Council have cleared Maris Brood of her crimes committed on Felucia. She has repented and paid for her mistakes. We have accepted her into the Jedi Order once more."

Devron stared at her blankly. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"We knew you would not approve. We knew everything that you would say. Therefore we did not consider it necessary for you to be present." This came from another female Togruta, younger than the first.

He gaped. "Do you not know what this person has done? What crimes she has committed? She embraced the Dark side! Are you going to ignore that?" He gazed at each Jedi present, all barring the two Togruta failed to meet his gaze.

The Master spoke up, quietly. "Many Jedi fall to the dark side, some find their way home. I believe your master was one of them."

He stared, unable to believe that she had played that card. "How can you say that? She was your friend!"

"Our decision is final! Now make your case for the end to our exile or consider this meeting adjourned."

Devron froze, composing himself and resigning himself to the situation. He sighed. "Okay. The Emperor is dead. Vader 's dead. The Empire crumbles while the Alliance wins victory after victory against Palpatine's shattered army. The Alliance currently marches on Coruscant. If Coruscant falls, the rest of the Galaxy will soon after. It's time to come out of hiding. It's a new dawn for the universe. We need to be present." He sat down, feeling slightly foolish, that was until he looked at Maris Brood again and anger rose once more.

The Council conferred to each other, some with wariness written over their faces, others with open enthusiasm. He stayed out of the conversation; he had made both his stance and opinions clear. He had nothing more to say. All he could do now is hope.

The murmuring eventually stopped. Silence grew in the room as the Togruta Master stood up once more. "All those in favour of this proposal." Five Jedi raised their arms, including Devron and the two Togruta. The Master looked visibly surprised and muttered "So be it. We stay hidden. We will reconsider this proposal after the battle of Coruscant is concluded."

Devron stood up. "You call yourself Jedi," he muttered angrily. "Yet at the opportunity to strike back at the Empire that destroyed our Order and killed our friends you cower in your hiding places, afraid of the light. You disgrace our Order and the dead. I am disgusted to be associated with you. You may choose to hide but I'm going to fight. The galaxy calls on us. I'm going to answer that call." He glanced at Maris Brood. "And I will never consider you a Jedi."

He killed the transmission and stood there, trying to calm himself. He walked over and smashed his fist into the wall, leaving a hole in the cheap plaster. He stormed out of the room. _It's time to fight._

On another planet the Togruta Master put her hand to her head in frustration. The Togruta next to her whistled and muttered. "He always likes a dramatic exit."

"He's a very angry man. I worry for him."

"He's lost a lot. He'll find his way back."

"I hope so Ashoka. May the Force be with him…."


	2. Chapter Two: Painful Memories

I've really enjoyed writing the last few chapters and would love to see what you guys think. I've kept this story largely canon, up until the end of Return of the Jedi. I've got big plans for this story, including appearances from Jedi whose lives after Order 66 have yet to be explained. As I've mentioned before, nothing encourages an author than reviews either good ones or ones containing constructive criticism. Obviously I'm not going to ask you to tell me I'm awful. Thanks to all for reading this. May the Force be with you.

The majority of characters and locations used in this work of fiction are property of George Lucas, LucasArts and the Star Wars franchise. All the copyrights associated with this story belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story. Lawsuits are not welcome here.

**Chapter Two: Painful Memories**

Devron tossed and turned in his bunk, muttering to himself. His breathing fluctuated rapidly, going from short and quiet to long extended gasps. The few objects in the room, a small table, two weathered chairs, tarnished cutlery, a wooden plate and cup, shook as if the ground was being rocked by an earthquake. The cup fell off the table, bounced off the floor, and remained suspended in mid-air, about a foot off the ground. It wobbled and then dropped to the ground, bounced and rolled into the corner of the room. Devron's murmurs increased, tears began to trail down the side of his face and his murmurs turned to sobs.

_He deflected a laser blast with his lightsaber, the golden blade casually returning the shot back to the battle droid that had fired it. He glanced to his left, where a group of clones were crouching behind a fallen tree and blaster fire rained above their heads. He weaved his way over to them, cutting through two droids on the way. One of the troopers was Lieutenant Drake, who Devron had fought next to several times before during the campaign. He ducked down next to the troopers yelling over the noise of blasterfire. "Where is our back-up? We should have another platoon down here!" Drake primed a thermal detonator and casually tossed it over the tree, where it exploded, wiping out a cluster of droids. He looked back at Devron. "They're pinned down two klicks back. Swamped with NR-N99's. We're just going to have to hold out!" Devron nodded and sprang over the fallen tree, charging at the droids hunkered down in a makeshift embankment. He deflected several blasts away as the clones behind him redoubled their offensive. He leapt over the droids, clearing the bunker entirely, and landed on a patch of clear ground. The droids has spun around, following his flight through the air, when a shrill beeping noise caused one to glance towards the ground. Three thermal detonators lay at the droid's feet. Activated thermal detonators. _

_The explosion tore up the bunker, sending dirt, branches and pieces of metal flying. When the dust cloud faded away Devron walked back to the clones, who had regrouped with the remainder of their squad. Lieutenant Drake shook his head as Devron made his way through the debris. "You are kriffing insane. You know that, right?" Devron extinguished his lightsaber. "Would it be fun if I wasn't?" he asked casually, grinning. Drake glanced up into the sky in mock exasperation. "Kid, if you die how am I going to explain it to your master?" he continued in a sing-song voice. "Oh, yeah. He decided it would be a good idea to charge a heavily defended CIS bunker. Alone. Yes, I know it's generally considered to be suicide but it didn't seem to bother him." He sighed. "Do you get what I'm saying Jedi?" Devron frowned but nodded. "I suppose so Lieutenant. I'll tone it down." Drake sighed and turned to his squad, motioning for them to continue into the undergrowth. "I'll believe it when I see it."_

In Devron's room, the shaking increased, going faster and faster. The table began to rise in the air before splitting into two and falling back onto the floor. The chairs splintered, fragments flying around the room. An R6-series astromech droid wandered in through the open door. A fragment of wood whizzed by the droid, who whistled indignantly, turned around and left the room. Devron winced in his sleep and muttered "No..."

_Trapped by CIS super battle-droids, forced to take cover in a crashed LAAT/i. Devron crouched down, attempting to repair a damaged comlink. Clones surrounded him, returning fire to the attacking droids. "We're going to need backup Jedi!" yelled Lieutenant Drake as a clone collapsed, having been pierced through the shoulder by a laser blast. Devron glanced up, visibly struggling to keep his temper. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but perhaps you should have taken better care of the engineer's under your command. I'm hardly qualified in this area. I'm just good at breaking things!" He swore as a spark seared his fingers. He stopped fiddling with the communicator and paused. "Here we go." His thumb hit the power button. _

_The comlink miraculously lit up and Devron hurriedly spoke into it, holding it up close to his mouth. "Hello? This is Jedi Padawan Devron Taa'bat. My squad are pinned down in a crashed transport in sector AR7-K19. We have sustained many casualties. We urgently require support. I repeat, we urgently require support!" He paused, beginning to tense, then sighed in relief as a clone's voice crackled over the communicator. "We copy Jedi. This is Commander Bly. A transport has been sent to your location, which your master has commandeered. Just try to hold out, help is on its way." The clones cheered at that, but Devron merely raised his hand to his head and massaged his right temple. "Make it fast, Commander. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out." He terminated the link, pocketing the comlink and glanced up at a clone's yell. Two super battle droids had cut their way through the side of the fallen transport and were climbing in. Devron stood up, activated his lightsaber and rushed over to the droids. He deflected a shot of blasterfire back at the first super battle droid, following up by slicing through its torso. Then he stepped over the stricken droid and casually sliced off the forearm of the second droid, finishing by plunging his lightsaber through its head. _

_He glanced through the hole, but no more droids were waiting for him. He turned around to the clones, realising immediately that something was wrong. He looked at Drake. "What's going on?" he asked. Drake gestured over his shoulder, towards where the droids had been firing from, although Devron suddenly realised that they had ceased fire. Something was wrong. "The clankers have stopped firing, sir. In fact," he stopped, and then peered over the ledge that he had been crouching under. "I can't see any droids out there. They must have retreated." Devron stared blankly at him. "That makes no sense. They had us surrounded and outgunned! Could they be falling back to allow artillery to smoke us out?" Drake shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, sir." Devron shook his head in confusion, lowering his head towards the ground. He had to make a decision. Now. What did he know? The droids would _never_ have given up a superior tactical position. After that, nothing. "Drake, I'm going to take a look outside. Get your boys to cover me." He walked over to the side of the transport, where the door lay half-open, guarded by three clones. He nodded to them, as he walked by, hopping out into the mist. He peered through it, looking for any sign of movement. Ever so faintly, right on the edge of his hearing threshold, there was a noise. A twig breaking a few dozen feet away. Not droids, his connection to the Force told him. Something…..animal. Something…..angry._

_His lightsaber flew into his hand as a deafening, monstrous scream erupted from behind him. He spun around, slicing upwards with his lightsaber as a hideous face lunged at him. He sliced it's head off, noticing the tough, green skin and malevolent eyes. An acklay. He was given no time to recuperate, however, as another acklay charged out from the mist. He ducked as it attempted to stab him with its claw, then sliced the leg off. The acklay roared, smashing him with another claw, too fast for him to dodge, sending him flying. His lightsaber flew out of his hand as he crashed into the ground, lying there winded. The acklay roared again and went to attack him, but collapsed as a laser bolt pierced its head. The clones had abandoned the transport and were firing at the group of acklays that now surrounded them. Another acklay walked over to Devron as he lay breathless on the ground. He looked over at his lightsaber, about twenty yards away from him, and attempted to pull it towards him, but to no avail. He was too weak._

_The acklay casually raised its front pincer. Devron stared at it. All the time he had spent fighting droids, and this was how he would die. He rolled as the acklay brought its pincer down, but the acklay had predicted this and had attempted to judge his movement. The tip of its pincer sliced through the flesh of his left shoulder, pinning him to the ground. He screamed out loud as the pain coursed agonisingly through his body. The acklay raised another pincer, a sickly grin across its face. It began to bring the pincer down, then stared in puzzlement as a flash of green and blue sliced through it, removing the pincer from the rest of its body. It removed its pincer from Devron's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and raised its missing limb to eye level, staring at it in confusion, before the green-blue blur sliced through its neck, its heading seeming to slow down time as it fell towards the ground._

_Devron blinked as the pain began to overrule his mind and his eyes began to close, the world before him fading to black. He sighed and unwillingly shut his eyes but was almost immediately shaken awake. "Devron! Wake up! Wake up now!" He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at his master's face. Her lekku twitched nervously, looking over at his damaged shoulder. She looked back at him, and frowned. "What have I told you about keeping this with you?" she asked, holding up his lighsaber. He smiled weakly. "Sorry master. Must have slipped my mind." She nodded back to him, then stood up and yelled. "Troopers! Get this Jedi aboard the transport immediately. We are leaving!" Drake saluted to her, "Of course, General." and then ran over to Devron, motioning to two other troopers to help. "Gave us a bit of a fright there, sir. We could have done with a bit of warning." Devron chuckled despite the pain it caused. "Very funny Lieutenant. Next time, when I ask for you to cover me, I'd like it if you actually fired a few shots." The clones laughed, and hauled him onto the transport._

_Behind them, his master clambered on, along with her other padawan. Before the war, Jedi were strictly limited to a single padawn, but war changes things, and it had become clear to the Council that in order to train the Jedi coming through, some Masters and Knights would have to take on more. His last thought before he faded to unconsciousness was how odd the too looked together, the padawan with her pale, white skin and their master, a strong blue colour, just like her favoured 'saber. They made quite a trio. Together, they were unstoppable._

The shuddering ceased, all of the objects that were floating in the air dropped, clattering onto the floor. Devron's eyes shot open. He slid out of his bed and got dressed. He glanced down at his left shoulder, a vivid scar running from the tip of his shoulder blade down to his elbow. He smiled, savouring the memories, back when he had a master, when he had friends. All he had now was pain. He glanced up as the R6 droid strolled in, whistling inquisitively. He glanced down and patted its head fondly. "I need you to stay here R6. Try to fix the transmitter." With a certain amount of ceremony, he slipped his arms into his robe, another symbol of the fallen Jedi Order, and pulled up the hood. His hand fell to his lightsaber as he walked out the door, muttering quietly to himself. "It's time….."


	3. Chapter Three: Lethal Alliance

**(A/N) Can't believe it's taken me this long to update, everything's been crazy with exams since Christmas but I should have more time to write from now on. Reviews are much appreciated so please, feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

_The majority of characters and locations used in this work of fiction are property of George Lucas, LucasArts and the Star Wars franchise. All the copyrights associated with this story belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story. Lawsuits are not welcome here._

**Lethal Alliance**

Luke Skywalker swore, bringing his x-wing upwards in a sharp loop, ending up behind the TIE fighter that had been attacking him. "This is just like Endor all over again!" he muttered, shooting the fighter down, shaking his head.

Several klicks away, aboard the _Home One_, Leia Organa suppressed a sigh. "Wedge will come through," she muttered. "You know he will. He's never failed us before." Beside her, another female human laughed. She was older than Leia, but retained an air of beauty and power, her red hair contrasting starkly with the younger woman's brown curls. "What about his last attempt to take down the planet's shields. Because they still appear pretty functional to me." Leia snorted, rolling her eyes upwards.

"Princess Organa is right. Commander Antilles is one of our most dependable soldiers. He will not fail us." This came from a Mon Calamari, Admiral Ackbar, the Supreme Commander of the Alliance. He turned back to his battle plans, and began arguing with the Bothan commander, Borsk Fey'lya over battle strategy. Again. The two were polar opposites, the Bothan's aggressive and brash qualities starkly contrasting with that of his more conservative and wary Mon Calamari counterpart. Naturally, they despised each other. However, they were the two most gifted strategists that the Alliance had, so they had been thrust together once again. This battle would require all of their expertise; this battle would lend a fatal blow to the already crumbling Empire. Leia looked out on planet they had besieged, taking in the enormity of the battle, the two massive fleets facing off, the brief, awkward moment as both sides size each other up before the inevitable terror, destruction and death that is large-scale warfare.

"Coruscant must fall." She murmured. "We've come too far to fail now…" Beside here, the other woman nodded in agreement. "I know, Leia. And you're right, Wedge won't fail. His squad consist of some of our best soldiers. They've pulled off more difficult things in the past." Leia sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Thanks Mon. It's just….to be so close….and not too be able to do anything. It's just hard, okay?"

Mon Mothma put her hand on the younger woman's shoulders, squeezing it sympathetically. "I just wish your father was here to see how far we've come. He would be so proud of what you've achieved."

Leia nodded, fighting back tears as she remembered her father – no, her _fathers _– her adoptive father, the bravest, kindest man she had ever known, and her biological one, who had redeemed himself in the end. He had found the light again. She blinked the tears away and turned back to Mon, steely eyed. "Then let's win this."

She walked over to the communicator and leaned down low. "Luke, Han, Lando. Just hang in there. Once the shields are down the rest of the fleet will arrive. All you have to do is to keep their fleet busy. Wedge has his mission, you have yours."

She stood back and murmured. "May the force be with us all."

"Kriff-it! We've been noticed!" a female Twi'lek called down to the leader of Rogue squadron, Commander Wedge Antilles, her lekku twitching in agitation, one pale, one metallic, a prostethic reminder of her slave past. He glanced up from the screen, indicating the distance the satellite that they were controlling still had to travel until it was in range of their target. It was a good plan, even if it was dangerous. After all, dangerous was Rogue Squadron's speciality. They had successfully hacked the Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellite 2711, mainly thanks to the Twi'lek and her droid. Wedge had initially been unhappy with their inclusion on this mission but there was no doubt in his mind now. They couldn't have done it without them.

"How many?" He yelled up to her. She signalled back that there were three squads of stormtroopers on their way. Wedge swore and activated his comm unit. "Corran! You've got company. Saren's spotted three squads. Fall back."

The comm unit crackled. "We can take them, sir. Just give the order."

Wedge sighed in exasperation. "I've given the order Corran. Fall back immediately!"

The comm unit crackled once more. "Roger that."

Wedge looked back up to the platform where Rianna Saren stood on guard next to her droid. Wedge had to admit; whoever had built that droid had done a good job. It had hacked through the system's defences faster than he had expected and was currently redirecting the satellite's orbit while monitoring the building for inquisitive stormtroopers, as there could be little doubt that someone had noticed their infiltration. Ten more minutes though, and that would cease to matter. Ten more minutes, and the planet's shields would finally be down.

"Saren! Can your droid seal the blast doors?" He yelled up to her, a plan formulating in his mind, though these hopes were dashed when she shook her head ruefully, yelling back, "He can't hack the blast doors without diverting his energy from controlling the satellite. Maybe in a few minutes when the satellite's in position!"

Wedge swore to himself. "Ok then, prepare yourselves for incoming hostiles!" he yelled to his men. "Be prepared to take up defensive positions once Corran's squad come through!"

The sound of blasterfire reached Wedge's ears as Corran Horn and his squad fell back into the main control room, pursued by two dozen or so stormtroopers. He ordered his troops into the planned defensive positions, then making his way up to the platform where Rianna stood, her vantage point giving her a clear shot of the stormtroopers as they fought their way in, which she made good use of, dispatching three before they realised what was happening. They dived for cover and trained their fire on her position, identifying the new threat, causing her to dive back behind one of the satellite terminals.

Wedge slowly made his way over to her, alternating between hiding behind cover and exchanging fire with the enemy troopers. More and more stormtroopers replaced those that had fallen, as the group pinned down at the entrance gained their reinforcements, and they slowly began to make ground into the room. "I thought we were facing three squads! Does that look like three kriffing squads to you?" he yelled to her, making his voice heard over the blasterfire, jerking his thumb towards the besieged entrance.

Rianna frowned. "They were followed by more. Apparently the Empire thinks that a giant satellite going off on its own is something they don't really want." She screamed back to him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She stood up, firing on the troopers below when a stray bolt pierced the screen of the terminal she had crouching behind and struck her in the head, sending her sprawling. Wedge froze in shock as her droid left its terminal and rushed to her side, whirring in a way that, if Wedge didn't know better, he would have described as terror. He slid under the barrier separating him from her and grabbed her hand, searching for a pulse. She groaned and opened her eyes, coughing a few times as she took in her surroundings. "That," she groaned, raising her hand to her prosthetic lek which had taken the hit and was severely scorched, the metallic surface melted and scorched where the blast had hit it. "Was not fun."

Her droid chirped sympathetically and she placed her hand on its head, patting it reassuringly. "It's ok Zeeo." She murmured, pushing it away. "I'm ok, get back to work."

The droid seemed unconvinced but went back to its post and resumed its task. The stormtroopers had made their way into the room at this stage, with Corran's men and the other groups falling back onto the platforms, which had been designated as the last line of defence. Their numbers had been whittled down, and many were nursing injuries. Despite this Wedge knew that each one would fight to the death, however, he could not quell his rising sense of despair as more stormtroopers continued to pour through the entrance.

They firefight continued, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Corran go down with a blast to the hip, his men were tiring, few were still unharmed. He briefly contemplated surrendering, hoping to buy the seconds Saren's droid needed to complete the redirection of the satellite when the screams started to ring out from behind the stormtroopers, from the corridor they had entered through. The troopers started to act oddly, losing interest in Wedge's battered group and concentrating on the threat that lay behind them.

Then Wedge heard it. A noise underneath the sounds of blasterfire and screaming, a noise he had only heard a few times before, while fighting alongside Luke Skywalker.

It was the noise of a lightsaber.

"No way." He murmured, unable to process this thought, until a wide grin spread across his features. "No kriffing way."

He could see it now, a yellow glow shining from behind the mass of stormtroopers. He and his men, reinvigorated by this turn of events, redoubled their efforts in attacking what troopers where still concentrating on them, bringing them down even as the bearer of the lightsaber slashed his way into the room, deflecting the troopers fire as if they were of little consequence, slicing his way through the mass of bodies in a way Wedge doubted even Luke would be able to pull off, making this battle look graceful, elegant and easy.

The figure waved his arm and several troopers went sprawling and were quickly mopped up by Wedge and his team. It made quick work of the remaining troopers, his lightsaber weaving a path of death with every motion. The last trooper attempted to back away from the figure but made the mistake of firing, despite witnessing the ease at with it had blocked all of the rest. The lightsaber flicked upwards, and the blast was redirected towards the trooper, striking him in the chest.

The figure turned towards Wedge, and he was shocked to see a man even younger than himself staring out from his from underneath the brown hooded robes. The man nodded and turned his back on Wedge, exiting through the corridor he had just fought his way through, leaving Wedge and his men in a room filled with dead stormtroopers. Zeeo whirred triumphantly and Rianna happily confirmed "The satellite's in position. Now we just have to see if this'll work."

Wedge just smiled. "It'll work Saren. It'll work." His smile grew even wider.

The Jedi had returned.


End file.
